


Gap Year

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Months after high school graduation, FP Jones and Tom Keller grow closer.





	Gap Year

FP and Tom were mopping up together at Pop’s. Tom walked up to him and asked, “Hey, are you holding?”

FP raised an eyebrow. “I think I can help you out. Meet me at my van.”

 

After they finished closing up, they went out to FP’s van and he offered Tom a joint. He chuckled as he watched him struggling to inhale.

“I’ve done this before,” Tom said defensively. FP raised an eyebrow. “Not a lot,” he admitted.

FP laughed and took the joint from him. “What’s the occasion?” 

He sighed. “It’s the holiday season. Everyone who went to college is gonna be back.”

FP raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want to see our friends?”

Tom took the joint back from him and took a hit. He shook his head and said, “Not when they’re all back from college and I’m mopping up at Pop’s.”

FP nodded. “Yeah, I know that feeling.”

“Did you always know you’d end up a townie loser?”

“I figured it out,” FP said. “Summer before senior year. I saw some high school football player from Texas on ESPN, in his school’s stadium which looked like a goddamn NFL stadium. I very quickly put it together that I was not the star everyone was telling me I was.”’

“At least you felt good at something for a little while,” Tom said.

FP laughed. “Jesus, were you always this depressing?”

Tom shrugged. They sat in silence for a while until finally he said, “I think I might apply to the police academy.”

He held the joint out to FP. FP looked from the joint back to Tom. They both laughed. 

“Why the fuck would anyone want to be a cop?” FP asked as he took the joint back.

“I don’t know. It’s just something I can do,” Tom said. “To not end up working at a diner forever.”

FP knew that he didn’t mean that as a personal attack on him, but he still felt defensive. He quickly said, “Fred Andrews and I have always said we wanna start a construction company. So, as soon as he’s out of business school…”

“Hmm,” Tom said.

FP tensed up. “You don’t think he’d blow me off, do you?”

“I don’t know. You meet a lot of people in business school,” Tom said. 

FP stared at him. “Fuck, you’re right. He’s meeting people smarter than me every day.” He leaned back against his van and sighed. 

Tom raised an eyebrow. “It’s okay, man. He’s a guy you wanted to start a construction company with, not your first love.” His eyes widened when he saw FP’s face. “...oh.”

FP looked away, embarrassed.

“I’m sure he’s not replacing you like that. I just meant, you know, he might meet people who know more about business…”

“Thanks, but I never expected things to continue between us after high school graduation,” FP said. “I may be dumb but I’m not that dumb.” 

Tom had no idea what to say. He awkwardly said, “Well. I’m sure there’s tons of guys out there.”

FP laughed. “Not in Riverdale.”

“I bet that for you there are.”

FP did a double take. “What does that mean?”

“Just— you know— you’re you.”

FP furrowed his eyebrows. “Okay. What does that mean?”

“You’re really hot,” he said. “I bet at least half the guys you’ve met have at least thought about it.” 

FP slowly grinned. He inched closer to Tom. “Thought about what exactly?” 

Tom looked at him nervously. “I didn’t mean me. Just in general you’re really…”

“Hot,” FP said. “You mentioned that already.”

“Yeah, I’m not… but, yeah, you are,” Tom murmured.

FP laughed and said, “It’d be helpful if you spoke in full sentences, but I think I catch your drift.” He put a hand on Tom’s arm. “You want to try it?” 

Tom let out a breath as he looked over FP. He nodded nervously.

FP put a hand on Tom’s waist and started gently kissing him. Tom eagerly kissed back. 

After, a second he pulled away and nervously looked around, even though no one ever came by the Pop’s parking lot in the middle of the night.

FP laughed. “You want to move to the inside of the van?”

“Yeah,” Tom said with a nod. As he followed FP into the back of the van, he asked, “How many guys have you been with back here?”

“Guys? Only one,” FP said. “And I’ve washed all these blankets since then.”

They settled in next to each other in the back and resumed kissing. 

FP unbuttoned Tom’s shirt as he kissed him. He pulled it off and tossed it aside. “God, you’ve got a nice body,” he said, kissing his neck. 

“You too,” Tom murmured before he started kissing FP again.

FP rested a hand near Tom’s crotch as he kissed him. He groaned when he felt Tom’s hard-on. He ran his fingers down the bulge. It really hit him how long it had been since he’d gotten some dick. He started kissing down Tom’s body. 

Tom grinned as he quickly started unzipping. “You’re so fucking hot.” He took his cock out. 

FP excitedly started sucking on it. He bobbed his head happily, running his tongue over Tom’s cock.

“Fuck,” he said. He groaned happily. “Jesus, you’re good at that.” He ran his hand through FP’s hair. 

“Mmm,” FP said. He lifted his head, running his tongue over the tip one last time. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes! Yeah,” Tom said. 

FP chuckled at the eagerness as he started taking his clothes off. 

“I never imagined you’d be so…” 

FP raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, trailing off was probably a good call.” He slid his pants off. He grinned at him and asked, “So, exactly how often did you imagine me?”

“Hardly ever,” Tom said quickly.

FP laughed and kissed down his neck. 

Tom kicked off his pants. He nervously squeezed FP’s ass. 

“You’re so shy,” FP said, grinning. 

“I guess,” Tom admitted. “It’s just weird being with another guy.” He squeezed FP, pulling his body closer as he quickly added, “I mean, I like it.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about,” FP assured him. 

He slid off his boxers, then dug around in the box of stuff he kept in the van until he found a bottle of lube. He smiled when he noticed Tom looking at his dick. 

“Do you want to put it in your mouth?” He laughed when he saw how taken aback Tom looked. He started lightly stroking himself. “It’s up to you. Personally, I find them very fun to suck on.”

After giving it a second of thought, he said, “Yeah. I’ll try it.” 

FP put the lube aside and leaned back on his elbows. 

Tom started gently sucking on FP’s tip.

“Good,” he said encouragingly. “Just take more in your mouth when you feel like you can.”

Tom started bobbing his head a little, getting more in his mouth.

“Mmm,” FP said, running his hands through his hair. “You’re pretty good at that.”

Tom kept gently sucking on it for a minute. He lifted his head to catch his breath. 

FP tilted his head. “Do you want to get fucked?” 

He felt weird blurting that out. It had never been an issue with Fred. He wasn’t sure why. Just some unspoken agreement.

Tom hesitated. “Uh. Does it hurt?”

FP shook his head. “If it does, then tell me and I’ll go slower.”

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll try it.” 

FP grabbed the bottle of lubricant. “Roll onto your side for me.” 

He rubbed lube onto his fingers and then gently started pushing one into Tom. “How does that feel?” 

“I don’t know. Weird,” he said. He added, “Keep going.” 

FP gently moved his finger in a circle. Tom slowly let out a breath.

“That’s nice,” he murmured.

“Good,” FP said. He started sliding another finger in.

Tom groaned softly. “I’m, uh, ready for you to be with me.”

FP smiled affectionately at how coy the phrasing was. He slowly slid his fingers out, then lube up his dick. He rested a hand on Tom’s hip and started gently pushing into him.

He moaned softly. 

“Just let me know if it’s too much too fast,” FP told him.

“It’s perfect,” Tom assured him.

FP grinned. He kissed the back of his neck and pushed deep into him. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Tom moaned. “You are too.”

FP gripped his hip and started rocking back and forth. “Fuck. That feels so good.”

“God, FP,” he said happily. 

FP reached around to stroke his dick as he fucked him. 

Tom moaned. “Oh my God!” 

“You like that?” FP asked as he kept jerking him off.

“Mmhmm,” he said breathily. “Oh my God, FP.”

FP started fucking him faster, pushing deep into him.

Tom groaned as he came.

FP grinned and bit the back of his neck. He pushed deep into him a couple more times before he came. He slowly pulled out and then wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

Tom nuzzled up to him, resting his head on FP’s chest. “I can’t believe I really did that.”

“You can’t?” FP asked. “It kinda sounded like you’d thought about it a lot.”

Tom laughed. “What can I say? You’re hot.”

FP grinned. “You too.” He shook his head and said, “I can’t believe you want to throw that away and become a pig.”

Tom laughed. “Is that really a dealbreaker for you?”

“I don’t know… I guess it’s hot you’ll have handcuffs on you at all times.” 

They both laughed. FP lightly ran a hand up and down Tom’s chest as he looked up at the van’s ceiling. He felt better than he had in months.


End file.
